User talk:Montonius
You are AMAZING You good sir are absolutely amazing. I come to this wiki almost every day to brush up on my fluff and on the recent activity feed all I see is you going hard at it making sure everything is accurate and adding new things for us W40k fluff junkies. I just wanted to give you my thanks for your dedication and hard work. - Chris B Fantastic Job While I'm not a registered user here, I just wanted to say thanks for all the impressive work you have laid down the past year or so. I frequented Lexicanum much more, when 40k wiki lost most of it's detailed articles, but now as I see all these impressive changes, I can't resist going back here! Thank you. - David For gods sake, man, you should start writing for Black Library! At least give it a shot! Excellent Quality on Warhammer 40k Wiki I've seen some of the pages that you've personally made, and I am simply STUNNED by the quality of your work. Please keep it up. You have the Emperor's blessing. Thank you! Hi, Montonius! I'm a regular reader of both the Lexicanum and the Wiki. I chose the wiki over the Lexicanum because of the Wiki's superior information. Just like to extend my gratitude for all your hard work. And Thank You for noticing Lord Revan! I am hoping to make the 40k Wiki the number one source for Warhammer 40k information in the months to come as I continue to revamp the wiki from top to bottom. Please stick around and keep contributing, we will only get better! Montonius 04:02, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Love U Alright Brother, Just wanted to say well done & keep up the good work, loving the site, Im new to WH40k, I've just read the first 5 books or the Horus Heresy & I'm HOOKED. Been on the site all day getting myself up to speed, and its largely due to this quality site. Keep up the good work man, love it. Peace Out Man. Mark (Native of Liverpool, England) Thanks and Congrats on Wiki Hi Montonius I dont edit here but I do read the articles. Just wanted to say thanks to you and all the editors of this wiki. Its became my fav source for 40k info the Primarch and Legion (particularly Thousand Sons,Emperors Children & Magnus) pages are particularly top notch they have great detail and a good amount of pictures. So thank you. 17:02, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Just wanted to say hey since I joined up. I truly appreciate your efforts. Alot of work i'm sure, but very worthwhile endeavor. Will contact you again after I have explored more. You are a true Remebrancer. Just dont start painting in feces and blood(like Serena D'Angelus)...unless that would help!? Haha Well Done Sir Mr. Cogitator 10:21, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Granted You are now an administrator, for showing constant dedication to the website and holding a consistent high-quality standard with your edits. Use your new powers well. Blade bane 02:58, May 16, 2010 (UTC)BBsig Hello Hi. I'm Wendy, a Helper with wikia. Somebody contacted us about some spam that they had seen on the Black Templars page; I tracked it down to User:SniperGhost, who had replaced your Template:Reflist with nonsense. I wanted to let you know I had undone his/her edit, but I will leave it up to you to follow this wiki's policies in terms of what, if any, block isi appropriate. Let me know if you have any questions. -- Wendy (talk) 01:09, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Locked Article Policy Why are so many pages locked? Makes it pretty hard to improve the wiki. Ted Ernst 23:13, July 10, 2010 (UTC) In answer to all of the past and future questions on this topic, less than 5% of the articles on this wiki are sysop-locked. This has been done to stop the near-constant vandalism that was running rampant before I became primary administrator. It will remain the policy of this wiki indefinitely, or until I see a significant drop in attempted vandalism on highly popular or highly-trafficked articles. If you wish to make a legitimate edit to a sysop-locked page, simply leave me a note and explain, in as detailed a manner as you can, what changes you wish to make. If I deem the changes appropriate, I will unlock the article for you to complete your edits, after which you will leave me another note indicating you are done so that I can re-lock the article. I apologise for the cumbersome nature of this system, but with only a single administrator and constant vandalism, this is the only system that has proven effective in preventing immature people from destroying quite a lot of hard work on a whim. Montonius 23:21, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Oi, you've locked Zeist Campaign...and you have grammatical & wikilink errors in it. Mind unlocking it so that other's can fix them? -Wulfenbach 19:39, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I agree that the locking can be a bit overboard. Protecting pages is all well and good, but there's stuff like double redirects that are locked. --LegacyCWAL 20:27, October 12, 2010 (UTC) It is a small price to pay to stop the constant vandalism. The locks will remain indefinitely. Montonius 22:14, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Fair enough. --LegacyCWAL 22:54, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::An honest question (because I really don't know the answer) - what about more semi-locking stuff, where only registered users can edit the pages? Would that work? --LegacyCWAL 20:40, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::No, the vandalism is often conducted by users who register so they can vandalise. Montonius 07:29, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :::OK, gotcha. I'll stop bothering you about it now. I hope I haven't been too annoying :) --LegacyCWAL 18:55, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Magnus the Red Just a note to propose editing this page to reflect newer info from HH12 "A thousand sons". For instance, he was not born a cyclops, he lost one of his eyes by looking into the Empyrean. Tissue and smooth skin grew where the eye and socket used to be. RegisteredContributor 22:00, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :I further edited the page, thanks. RegisteredContributor 20:04, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Chapters Needing Work *Alpha Legion - fixed. *Angels of Fury - fixed. *Avengers - fixed. *Crimson Castellans - fixed. *Dark Tusks'' - fixed. *Destroyers - fixed. *Desert Lions -'' fixed. *Emperor's Children'' - fixed. *Emperor's Wrath - fixed. *Emperor's Wolves - fixed.'' *Grief Bringers - fixed. *Halo Dragons - fixed. *Imperial Hawks - fixed. *Imperial Ravagers'' - New add. Messed up page ref. ''-'bach. *Imperial Talons - Missing. *Inceptors - fixed. *Iron Hearts - No page link. *Iron Lords - fixed. *Knights of Blood - fixed. *Luna Wolves - fixed, redirected to Black Legion. *Lords of Wrath - fixed. *Novamarines - fixed. *Purple Stars - fixed. *Rampagers'' - fixed. *Reclaimers - fixed. *Sable Swords - fixed. *Silver Guards - fixed. *Sky Sentinels - fixed. *Sons of Justice ''- ''New add. Missing page link. -'bach. *Sons of Horus - fixed, redirected to Black Legion. *Sons of Vengeance - fixed. *Sons of Ulthunas - fixed. *Star Phantoms - fixed. *Storm Wings - fixed. *Taurans - fixed. *Terror Tigers - No page link. *The Nameless - Missing. *Thousand Sons - fixed. *Thunder Barons - fixed. *Tiger Claws - fixed. *Valedictors - fixed. *Violators - fixed. *Wolf Brothers - fixed. M'kar, Magnus, Emperor 1. I think the current Canon conflicts regarding M'kar have to addressed in the article. According to "Chapter's Due" Calgar imprisoned M'kar in the fort for 60 years. According to the Blood Angels Codex, M'kar was out and about and chasing after Mephiston at the time. Until GW fixes this discrepancy, it should be made clear in the article. 2. In Magnus's page, some of his later history and his dispute with Ahriman (after Ahriman goofed big time) should be pointed out? 3. Emperor page - something about his appearance (pre-Golden Throne) should be added. There's also significant info and questions not addressed: his Webway project should be mentioned. Why keep it secret from the Primarchs? Why was there a Webway portal on Earth to begin with? Also, why did he withhold info about the true nature of the Warp from the Primarchs etc etc (I don't know the answers to these ?? but I think they should be pointed out). There's also conflicting info on various pages regarding the star child and the working of the Astronomican. Which one is true: A. Emperor originates and directs the beacon, psykers amplify it. B. Psykers originate and amplify the beacon, Emperor directs it. I think A. is more likely? Also in various pages the beacon range is given as 50000 or 70000 light years. Which is correct? Cheers RegisteredContributor 17:16, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Thanx, I will make some changes soon, also another point: I think the role of Kor Phaeron in the corruption of Word Bearers + Horus Heresy should be addressed. Apparently he was the first traitor and the one who corrupted Lorgar (being Lorgar's closest advisor and spiritual counselor). I know all this will be addressed in HH14 "The first heretic" by Demski-Bowden, but until it comes out in November maybe something could be added. RegisteredContributor 17:29, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Made some edits on M'kar and Magnus. Removed some details that probably belong elsewhere. (About the planet Prospero and the Battle of Prospero). RegisteredContributor 20:09, July 21, 2010 (UTC) no problem mate :) For russ! For the Wolftime! 16:32, July 28, 2010 (UTC) You're a wiki wizard.. I've got to say, you're a fluff god. It makes me look like I'm still at "see Spot run" levels. Thanks for editing my own edits! Bumbles the Time Lord 07:12, August 12, 2010 (UTC) That's why I don't get paid the big bucks! Montonius 06:32, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Interix error "The Interex were later destroyed by the Imperium of Man's Great Crusade, at some point before the war against the Auretian Technocracy began." "The Interex were ultimately destroyed by the Imperium after hostilities between the two human civilizations began" There is no reference to the Interex ever being destroyed, not even in off hand comments from the authors. And given the Interex where one of the furthest out contacts made by the Crusade, they could easily still exist outside the boundries of the Imperium, expecially given the evens of the Heresy Novels after the contact which completely distracted the Imperium and the Crusade from this region of space. These portions of the Interex article and any other references of the Interex being destroyed really should be removed as not being accurate, nor having any citable support. The Kinebranch article would also need the same edits to remove similar errors. Cliveklg 09:37, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Regarding your Message Hey man, Im really into 40k fluff and I decided to start contributing to the wiki just today. Pardon my newbishness, Im not familiar with the wikia controls yet. Just keep leaving me messages if I should change more stuff, this first article on belial is just me kind of learning the format. I added the source btw. Kration 09:45, November 18, 2010 (UTC) An offer... Hi there, I'm Heatedpete, an admin on the Battlefield, Medal of Honor and Homefront wikis. I was browsing some of your pages a bit ago, and was wondering whether adding some navigational templates (such as the ones here and here) would be of any use to this wiki. If so, i would love to help out creating a few templates to assist the wiki, as over time i have gained a good deal of wiki coding expericne, and hope to improve the place further. If you agree, please reply soon. HP - 18:12, December 5, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'll create a mock-up template for you to see. However, if you don't mind, I'll create something like a Template:Weapons of the Space Marines template, as that'd be easy to create with links to the relavent pages. Just a question, should I create the template similar to the current colour scheme or just a plain black headed scheme? Heatedpete - 18:27, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Quick Mockup Right, i created a quick mock-up template to see what you think: The v, d, and e buttons on the top of the template simply allow a user to view the template page, edit it and discuss about it on the talk page. To add it to a page, you'd simply place at the bottom of the page, and the template would show up when saved. Seeing as this is a good way of finding articles on the page itself, I'd personally roll it out on any page on the template. Let me know what you think. HP - 18:56, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Right, i'll have to try and work around the Template:Tnavbar to find the vde stuff. But for the theme, go to Special:Themedesigner. That's where the tools for changing the theme are. But if in doubt, ask User:JoePlay. He did the theme for the red Dead Wiki and the Battlefield Wiki, so he'd easily be able to create a good look. But anyway, i'll get onto the template stuff ASAP! Oh, and don't delete a template entitled Template:HP. That's for a signature HP - 20:11, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, go to , and thhere you can change the settings. Also, visit here for some tips on the theme designer. HP - 20:16, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the notice I'm usually on Sporewiki, where writing about your own opinions and thoughts is highly encouraged, so I guess I assumed it was the same here. I don't really mind. Spriggs077 Just Sayin' my Bit, Say Yours! 07:43, December 9, 2010 (UTC) I notice you make a lot of quality edits. I left a section in the talk on the Officio Assassinorium page about the Vanus clade. Look over it when you get a chance? I'm no good at editing. Just facts. On the Ball Hehehe, I make one edit to a page and you totally revamp it. Nice work. Bearded Hoplite 22:42, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Salamanders One thing I noticed is that the Salamanders Space Marines do not have any second founding. They are "suspected" of being the founders of the Black Dragons. The 'storm clouds' or whatever, are not successors of the Salamanders. I'm not sure where that information came from, but it is certainly not canon. The Black Dragons barely are recognized as one, but do what you will. Just a heads up, everything else on the site looks great. Valkyrie Hi, First I Would Like To Thank You For Your Great Work Seems Like Your Pages Are A Lot More Detailed Than Others(No Offense!) Therefore,I Would Like Some Help On The Valkyrie Page! SuperTechmarine 16:14, January 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sources Which page would that be? - 12:21, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Badab Should I add a page for the planet Badab, or can it be incorporated in the Badab War page? Defiantboy81 20:54, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Imperial Fists Hello. Can you edit/add to the Imperial Fists/Rogal Dorn/wherever-it-may-concern, so that it clearly states that Ian Watson's "Space Marine" is to be considered outdated and no longer fluff. This is official - when they re-released it, which happened about a year ago (methinks), they added the "Heretical Tome"-stamp to the back of it, meaning it is no longer to be considered canon. Official Article on Heretic Tomes, link to Black Library Online http://www.blacklibrary.com/SiteImages/product-faction-icons/heretic-tomes.jpg Also, thank you for your work - The Emperor knows your name. --Peter Christian Brincker 03:37, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Addendum: Nitpicking, I know, but now I noticed it and now it annoys me. Under Lo Chang, it says: "Appeared in the out-of-print novel Space Marine by Ian Watson." It is now in print again, as a print-on-demand. Best regards! blood ravens additional information I have recently been reading the dawn of war series book(aswell as others) and have noticed on the blood ravens page that some information could be added to the home worlds section of the main article to add some more detail on some missed or excluded recruiting worlds which are mentioned to have blood trials taking place on these worlds during the novel Ascension from the dawn of war series of books. A brief paragraph that could be added to the page could include Rahe's Paradise as a former recruiting world of the blood ravens that was destroyed via exterminatous after it was discovered to be an ancient Necron tomb world called by the eldar Lsathran's Shield (the name referring to an ancient creation of the eldar that caused the slumbering necrons to believe that the eldar still had a strong presence in the galaxy). Although the disasterous awakening of the necrons caused the destruction of the planet on this final trip 6 possible initiates were found to be suitable to become possible space marires. Also that a current still functioning recruiting world(or atleast by its last mentioning in the book) is Trontiux III Also it should be noted that by the recruitment of Ckrius (who completed his tranformation into a blood raven at the end of the book Templar) the the blood raven's are more than willing to select possible recruits from any of the world which they currently are performing operations which could be seen more as a secondary form of recruitment compared to that of the blood trials as it seems that Ckrius did not go through the blood trials but was initiated due to his observed combat on Tartarus. This form of recriutment cause present the chapter with some additional recruits but not enough to sustain the chapters operations. Aswell it may be added that Chaplain Prathios had thought that due to the blood ravens falling numbers changes to the recruiting process may be needed to bolster their deminished numbers First Founding Legions Montonius, Thank you, thank you...thank you! (He says graciously, taking a bow...) It's been a challenge, but I finally think we've got all of the First Founding Legions up to snuff, but of course there's always more to do! I'll start going through each Primarch and Legion homeworlds and ensure they are either created or brought up to snuff. I'll let you know which ones I need unlocked, if any. And when I get around to it, I'd like to hit up the Astral Claws and Red Corsairs. Oh yeah! No rest for the weary! Algrim Whitefang 15:52, March 22, 2011 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang Thanks and a question Just like to thank you and all the other hard workers here at the wiki especially the pictures in the primarch's section. im new to the wiki but have an expansive knowledge of the Great Crusade era. EDIT: Found the edit button. I feel retarded right now. Kirbycollin1 02:04, April 14, 2011 (UTC)Kirbycollin1 Disclaimers Instead of adding all that text, you can just put on the article, and get the same effect 'RandomTime' 10:50, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately, legally you cannot do that when dealing with Games Workshop, which has a very specific legal policy regarding the use of its IP which requires this format. Montonius 10:52, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Really? A template adds all of the text you had to the article in question 'RandomTime' 10:55, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :::We do not have such a template. If you can create one using the proper legal requirements as specified, by all means, please do so. Montonius 10:57, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ahh, sorry for the confusion, but that's exactly what I did with Disclaimer 'RandomTime' 10:58, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::The main advantage of using a template is that, if in the future requirements change, you'd have to go one by one and change every article with the old text, with a template, you can just edit it, and everything will be updated 'RandomTime' 11:00, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Eldar Page Minor Edit Hi I was originally going to ask why theirs so many blocked pages but searched your talk page first so my question is this, could you please change this sentence on the eldar page 'In the sense that ''Warhammer 40,000 races are derived from the earlier Warhammer Fantasy universe, the Eldar are derived from the High Elves of the Warhammer World, except for the Eldar who are the equivalent of the Wood Elves.' too the below 'In the sense that Warhammer 40,000 races are derived from the earlier Warhammer Fantasy universe, the Eldar are derived from the High Elves of the Warhammer World, except for the Eldar Exodites who are the equivalent of the Wood Elves. I believe the word itself is likely in the article but has being hidden under the picture something that regularly happens on wikis, thanks and is their any articles in particular that need editing im only too happy too help if I can.--DC 00:17, May 17, 2011 (UTC) That word is already in the article. If a picture is blocking part of the paragraph simply adjust your broswer zoom levels. That should get rid of the problem. Montonius 03:31, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Firstly I want to thank you for your massive contribution to the "WH40K Fanbase". Secondly I would like someone to remove the awesome Marcaeno from the "Notable Foes Defeated list" in the article about Sarpedon as Marcaeno had actually defeated Sarpedon but was saved by Eumenes. I'd edit it myself if I was worthy which I am not since I just signen up here. Anyways it's not my call and it's no demand. Cheers. Hi Montonius! I was trying to sign up for an account, but it said: "we are unable to register you at this time." What should I do? -From Sam, Player of Chaos Space Marines. No Idea. Montonius 16:41, May 30, 2011 (UTC) New Wikia Feature - Chat Hi! I'm Nic, from Wikia's Content Team. I'm excited to announce a brand-new Wikia feature - the . The chat has been available for a while in beta, but it was recently added to , meaning that any local sysop can activate the feature on their wiki! The chat is an excellent way to communicate with less experienced editors and new visitors to the wiki, without having to explain the process of editing entirely using talk pages. In addition to that, the chat also allows you to discuss news about the game easily without having to renew a page all the time waiting for the new messages bubble. Just to be clear, Wikia is not forcing this feature on any wiki, it's completely optional. However, we do recommend the feature as it'll only make editing easier, and attract more editors to the wiki. To activate the feature, visit and activate the chat. If you have any questions at all, don't hesitate to leave me a message on my talk page! Cheers, Nic (talk) Warhammer Video Games Listed on front page? Hey, my name is Tae and I am Wikia's Category Manager for gaming. I just wanted to touch base and see if you guys would consider making the Warhammer 40k video games more visible on the front page. They're fairly popular and are drawing a lot of new fans to the Warhammer 40k universe. Also, there's a good chance that Space Marine will draw a lot of attention when it releases this fall, so we want to make sure people looking for info on that game are channeled here for more information on the Warhammer universe. We think this wiki is a terrific resource and we just want to make sure we're also pulling in gamers who might be getting their first dose of the 'verse through the video games. Please let me know what you guys think. And also, let me know if you have any questions or requests. Always happy to help. tae (talk) 19:34, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :I think you guys are doing a good job of documenting the video games, so there's no need to radically alter the design or layout of the wiki from what I can see. I was just suggesting that perhaps they could use better visibility on the front page. I think a good compromise is to treat this wiki as the official repository of all things Warhammer 40k, and use individual pages for the games themselves. For instance, we can build spacemarine.wikia.com as the wiki for the upcoming game, so people can use that for information purely about that title, and this wiki can be there to inform and educate people who would like to know more about the overall universe. If you'd like, we can do a couple of various things to the wiki, such as designing a background, creating a slider and the featured article rotator that you mentioned. Just let me know if you'd like any help and I can have a memeber of our team come in and help you. Thanks for responding, and again, I'm here if you ever need anything. tae (talk) 21:23, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :Absolutely. Putting in request now and one of our team members will be in contact with you soon to discuss the details. Thanks. tae (talk) 23:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Content Team Help Hi! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Content Team. From what I've heard so far, you contacted Tae about a brand new design for the wiki, and I'm here to help you making that a reality! Here's a list of things I'd like to change: #I was thinking of uploading an all new wordmark, with the word "Wiki" in it so the wiki has a logo of its own. #Secondly, I'd like to create a new skin with a new colour scheme and a background that fit Warhammer. #Lastly, I'd like to entirely revamp the mainpage and include a mainpage slider, content links, a featured video and more. So, what do you think? You can contact me here. As soon as I get a green light I'll get started! Cheers, Mark (talk) 21:12, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :The skin and wordmark sound good, though there are some things on the current mainpage that I'd rather not have on the new one. First of all the disclaimer. Wikia already has a disclaimer in the footer, and the wiki is legally covered so there's no need to add such a large disclaimer to the mainpage. Perhaps we should just include a link to a disclaimer page? Secondly the Ork image; is there a specific reason you want that included on the mainpage? Because I don't think it'll really fit. Also, the explanation of the wiki is definitely too long. That's a SEO-killer, so I'd like to turn that into a link too. Naturally, I'm not going to exclude sections without community approval, so if you really want those sections there I'll add them. Thanks! Mark (talk) 19:26, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Sounds good. I'll finish the mainpage and skin by today, and the wordmark is probably done tomorrow. Mark (talk) 12:52, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :::The wordmark is slighly delayed, but I expect it to be done by tomorrow. The mainpage and skin however, are done. Here's an example of the new skin and here's an example of the mainpage. I think it's best if I just put them online, and then we can discuss any changes. Cheers, Mark (talk) 21:52, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Everything's online! If you'd like anything changed, just ask! Mark (talk) 21:31, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::I've added the icons (I forgot to upload them :P), the Creating Content page has been created and the opening crawl has been added (I thought you meant the "everyone can edit" section). Thanks for the compliments, I really appreciate it! Though all this wouldn't have been possible without the amazing work you and the community have done on this wiki. It is great to see a wiki thrive like this, with such an amazing community! Also, if you ever need my help, don't hestitate to ask! Mark (talk) 22:01, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Fix'd. Mark (talk) 22:11, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::::That should update itself. Mark (talk) 13:33, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Greetings from Spanish Wikihammer 40k thumb|right|320pxHi Montonius; i'm Lord Eledan, one of the sysop of the spanish version of Wikihammer 40k. First I would like to congratulate you for your excelent work in the last 2 months. This wiki don't looks the same! I wanted to contact you to tell you that we have established interwiki language to you on our cover. I would ask that you also set a interwiki to us. es.Wikihammer 40k Furthermore, since both wikis are progressing quickly, maybe we can share content, ideas or anything else. Working together we can achieve much more. I await your response. A greeting! Master Inquisitor Lord Eledan 17:38, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Greetings from Spanish Wikihammer. About the Interwikis Hi! How are you? About the Interwikis, its easy to set it. In the front of Spanish Wikihammer 40k, we set one in source mode; putting the following to the bottom of the page: en:Warhammer 40k Wiki If you are so kind, can do the same for us, by following this on the bottom of your front in source mode too: es:Portada Also, you can do the same in all the articles that we both have, putting the same thing of the front but with the Spanish name of the article. Example: es:Ultramarines We go while making do. What do you think? I think that it would be good for both wikis. Greetings Postscript: Sorry for my bad English Lord Eledan 16:21, August 9, 2011 (UTC) You still having issues with the editor? Just got your note, I'll be passing it along to our team and someone should be contacting you shortly to, hopefully, help you clear the issue. Let me know if you need anything else! tae (talk) 21:00, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :Just talked to a member of our community team and they're requesting that you send in a note via our Special:Contact page. That'll give them a way to track your request. Hope that helps. tae (talk) 21:03, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Glad to hear it, man. Hopefully that bug doesn't rear its ugly head again. tae (talk) 22:18, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Path of the Seer Hello, this is my first time getting involved in a Wiki of any sort so forgive my noobish-ness of shiney effects/ proper knowledge of where to place this comment. Anyway, I have just finished reading the book Path of the Seer by Gav Thorpe and the book has further explained (but not completely) the battle for Alaitoc between the Eldar and Imperium of Man. From what I've read on your wiki page, the Space Marine chapter was unknown but in Path of the Seer, the Space Marine chapter is reveiled as Sons of Orar. Also, the apparent, but not completely clear, reason for the large attack on Alaitoc was from the sacking of an Imperial civilian convoy by a group of Alaitocii Rangers and Outcasts. Lastly, it was prophesied by a farseer of Alaitoc that the battle would end in favor of the Eldar after a long and brutal struggle. The ultimate outcome will be clear when the last book (Path of the Outcast) of the series is released September of next year. For further proof of this, without reading the book, you can check these two links -- http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Alaitoc#.Tq-iqEMg_lY http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eldar_Craftworlds_(Warhammer_40,000) RE: Sabbat Worlds Crusade No problems Montonious! Just got a tad excited after finishing up the Horus Heresy novel, 'The Outcast Dead'. Good read btw! Revealed quite a bit of info we didn't know before in regards to the proto-Astartes, and since no WH40K wiki (that I'm aware of) had anything written up about them...couldn't resist..writing..article..AAAGHHH!!! Bad adept..bad!! (Smacks own hand!) I know I should have finished up the Sabbat Worlds page before undertaking something new, and I shall..shortly. LOL! Can't wait to see what else is on the plate! Algrim Whitefang 08:10, November 10, 2011 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang RE:Forums Sure! I'll create the index page later today at Forum:Index. What would you like the sub-forums to be called (ie. Help Desk)? Mark (talk) 08:12, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :It all depends on the amount of sub-forums you want :). And we can always add another subforum if needed. Mark (talk) 21:16, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Apology I'd just like to apologise for the things i've said. I did not mean any of them personally, at the time i was just angry about the situation. W40K is one of the few things i get very defensive about as i have been a fan of W40K for several years, and dislike it when people seem to have a wrong opinion of it (For example all the people who think the Dawn of War games were first) Please don't take any of what i said as attacks agaist you directly, you have done a fantastic job of running the wiki so far. I was merely seeing if any of the other people i talk to shared some of my opinion. I realise now that i was wrong and should not of said those things, i had completely misunderstand what you meant. It was wrong of me to come here and try to change everything you've worked hard to create without knowing the full reasons why you've made the choices you have. I did not mean to go behind your back, it just seemed like at the time you were making all the decisions based on what you wanted yourself (I also only saw two admins on the admin page so assumed you were the one who chooses everything), but i understand now that the point was to differentiate the site from Lexicanum and there are not two sites that have the same content. Sorry for being close-minded at the time. I assume you probably don't want me here anymore so i will leave if that is what you want. I did not mean to cause trouble and will leave you alone. I did not understand your goals for this wiki, now i do i know that i was completely wrong and should not have argued with you. I had assumed that you did not understand what i was saying and did not consider there could be a reason for it. Sorry. Mentlegen324 15:02, November 10, 2011 (UTC) The madness continues... after all it's a new year ;) And a happy new year to you too :) Our "favourite" loony seems to have had more time as usual (probably managed to avoid taking his pills or being sad he had to stay in the ward/ his cellar for New Year's eve) and decided to create Wikipedia (the "true" Wikipedia) articles about Warhammer related websites. Amongst them (surprise!) your and our projects. You might want to keep an eye on that, otherwise you'll probably end up finding yourself associated with White Power or the Anti-Abortionist-Born-Again-Warhammer-Players. Or as a repository for homosexual Necron-Ork-erotica, who knows. So just be vigilant as ever and take care. Cheerio :) --Inquisitor S. 11:48, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :EDIT: And as a bonus to have sth to smile about: WHat other people think. --Inquisitor S. 12:23, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hi Montonius! I think it would be good for both wikis to do a banner exchange. Warhammer 40k fans of both languages will can enjoy a broader content easily, and more: also greatly improve our "SEO" (Positioning in Google), because if other "strong" pages link to yours, Google makes up positions. With this, both wikis would be able to improve their rankings on google It Wouldn't be difficult: we wolud put your banner (wikihammer 40,000 wiki) in our community corner? and you would gain ours. We can also put the banner of the other wiki in our home page's if you like. Regards! Lord Eledan 16:02, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Necrons Monti, No problem man. My be a bit until I get to them though, as i've had some recent misfortune with my computer, which went on the fritz the other day. Hopefully, I'll be able to save my files, otherwise, it's going to be a long painful process acquiring all my work from the last six years of compilation. Really sucks for me! So you might not see too many new article from me for awhile. Most likely have to purchase a new computer when I can. I'll keep you posted. Algrim Whitefang (talk) 04:21, January 13, 2013 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang RE: Replacements Thanks Monti, I'll keep you posted if there isn't something I can't scan or reacquire. In the meantime, I'll do what I can. I believe I have my White Dwarves backed up somewhere. I'll let you know. Algrim Whitefang (talk) 04:24, January 13, 2013 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang New to the Wikia and Warhammer 40k in general. I've learned so much just from the few articles I've read which makes the whole Hobby so much more enjoyable. Just wanted give you and all the contributors kudos for such a valuable font of knowledge. Btw... I love the model depicting Ragnar Blackmane in the tactics section you added. Would you know if its a conversion and who created it? 05:54, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Lito Talk Pages Oh right, I get it now. Is there any chance of reverting back to the old system? It's gonna be a pain to have fragmented bits of conversation all over the place. I also understand what happened to Algrim, and the information is not urgent. There's no need to worry. Shas'o'Kais (talk) 06:57, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Bugger! I keep forgetting. Sorry bout that. Shas'o'Kais (talk) 05:12, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Categories I just noticed that I didn't create the page for the Aircraft category. I'll sort it out now, but let me know if I've missed any aircraft afterwards. Btw, can you add the Aircraft category to the Stormbird page? It's locked. If you also want a category for Anti-Air, I'll be happy to do that too. Shas'o'Kais (talk) 01:35, January 23, 2013 (UTC) From what I can see, there should be something around 15, but we currently don't have pages for half of them. Shas'o'Kais (talk) 01:28, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Would you want me to create categories for all of the Space Marine Legions? For example, some like the Alpha Legion don't have one whilst some like the Ultramarines do. Shas'o'Kais (talk) 10:14, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Righto! Btw, quick progress report *Dark Angels - Done *Emperor's Children - Done *Iron Warriors - Done *White Scars - Done *Space Wolves - Done *Imperial Fists - Done *Night Lords - Done *Blood Angels - Done *Iron Hands - Done *World Eaters - Done *Ultramarines - Done *Death Guard - Done *Thousand Sons - Done *Black Legion - Done *Word Bearers - Done *Salamanders - Done *Raven Guard - Done *Alpha Legion - Done All are done. =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 07:22, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Moderator Thanks for the compliments! Very much appreciated! I wouldn't mind a promotion at all. Umm... thats pretty much all I have to say. Thanks again! I'll try to keep up the good work! *goes back to work on the Tau Commander page* Shas'o'Kais (talk) 11:22, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Alrightio; right back to work! Thanks again! Btw, as a quick question, do you know how many hits Lexicanum gets a day compared to us now? Shas'o'Kais (talk) 08:23, January 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Welcome Message Fix Hi Montonius. To keep using the same welcome message, just copy the text from MediaWiki:Welcome-message-wall-user (the message wall greeting) and paste to MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user (the talk page greeting). JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 17:23, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Bugs I just thought to bring to your attention that under the Top Content heading, the Most Popular and Highest Rating headings seem so have turned back to code form e.g most_popular and highest_rating Shas'o'Kais (talk) 08:40, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Tau Commander Would you rather have future/existing pages for the named Tau Commanders to have the 'Tau' name of the 'Commander' name, e.g. "Shas'O Vior'la Shovah Kais Mont'yr" or "Commander Farsight"? Shas'o'Kais (talk) 09:55, January 25, 2013 (UTC) I reckon the Commander name would be more user friendly and understandable. Shas'o'Kais (talk) 08:51, January 26, 2013 (UTC) I tend to consider the capital one to be more correct as they are used in the lengthened names of Tau in all sources e.g. Shas'O Bob (although I stuffed up with my username). I'll capitalise all of the ones on the pages of the wiki after you've made your decision (although I've already started on some pages). I have a low opinion of Lexicanum as the information is really inadequate on Tau. Also, I deliberately didn't put very much information on each of the Commanders as it would mean redundancy between pages. Individual ranks really don't need pages for themselves as there simply isn't enough information for a separate page for each. I'll put all information related to them in a Tau Hierachy section on the Fire Caste or Tau/Tau Empire page when I get to those. Redirects are also unnecessary as anywhere there is "Shas'O" or "ShasEl", there will be "Tau Commander" nearby; making it the link. If there isn't, I'll be adding it soon. Shas'Vre will also have no page to redirect it too. Shas'o'Kais (talk) 01:20, January 27, 2013 (UTC) I only removed the Greater Good clause because it was already mentioned earlier in the paragraph, and was simply a repeat clause. I forgot to add the reasoning to the change comments though, so I'll do that more often when I change the little things. I'll follow everything else you said though. The only reason I argued otherwise was that you still hadn't made a final decision, and I was stating a case to help 'nudge' your reasoning. Now you have, and I accept that. Sorry about the redirects though; I just didn't really see the reasoning until you explained it. Now lets just forget about this matter and get on with the editing! :) Shas'o'Kais (talk) 00:37, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Actually, if you look at the part earlier in the codex of Tau naming, it states O'Shovahs name as Shas'O I forgot the rest. ''Also, in the first piece of fiction in the third ed of the Tau Codex, Shas'O is used again (although later on, Shas'la is used in a full name, indicating the capital might only be used for the high ranks). Both Commander Flamwing and Commander Longknife are also described with capitals in their full name. Capitals for Shas'Vre Bob are also used in Rising Tempest. Btw, capitals seem to be used in the Deathwatch books for ordinary ranks, e.g. Shas'Ui. Just thought to put that out there. Shas'o'Kais (talk) 07:38, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Veteran Marines The Veteran Marines page's pics are too big. I would fix it, but the page is locked. Shas'o'Kais (talk) 22:52, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Betrayal With the Deimos Predator pages and the updated Avenger page I have finished all of the vehicle's from the Horus Heresy Betrayal book, now I shall move onto the Dark Angels Codex updates although it seems Algrim grew impatient and started already. Oh well, less work for me! :) Also, under the Canon Conflict section on the Cerberus Heavy Tank Destroyer page I reverted your change where your removed ''Part One from the title of the next Forge World Horus Heresy Book, as it was correct, the next chapter, Massacre, will be a 2 part book, much like the Badab War books. Vforvendetta1 (talk) 06:21, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Knight Houses I have fleshed out the Knights a wee bit, and I want to add pages for all the known Knight Houses. I have created a template (or rather, renamed a few section in the Titan Legion template) and created a new "pattern" page for you to see. If you deem it to be fine, I'll carry on with it. Also, there's one thing I wanted to say and dreaded it for some time now. I have exams due in a few months and I'm afraid that my learning and preparations are reaching the phase where I shall crawl into a cave and consign myself to studying the mysteries of the universe. I'm exaggerating a little bit, but the point is that, being the slow writer that I am, I won't be able to continue to contribute to the wiki as it takes way too much of my time. I'll finish off those tiny Knight House pages (leaving the Knights of Taranis, as I'd rather not go through Mechanicum again at this time) and I'll take a back seat here, serving with my knowledge of the Titans as a fact-checker should it be required. Such a shame... So much left to do. Chaos Titans, Eldar Titans... You spoke about giving me a long term project. Well, if you want to give it me as a very looooong term project, I could possibly gather the relevant books, read them through if I haven't yet done so and bookmark relevant information. Still, with no writing done you won't get it any earlier than late June (more likely July). It's up to you, but if you find it acceptable (teehee), go ahead and tell me the subject. Krannski (talk) 21:35, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Sorry about the mistakes, I'll be more careful in future. I'll add descriptions to the Wargear section, but are you completely sure about adding them to the list of Knight Houses? I copied the style from the lists on Collegia Titanica / Titan Legions (List) / Traitor Titan Legion pages and those had no descriptions. Besides, about some of those Houses I can't say anything more than "it exists". Your call, but do have a look. Krannski (talk) 11:33, January 28, 2013 (UTC) You're Welcome Your welcome boss! Helps that we have an outstanding Lead Mod running the Imperial Palace! The Emperor's work is never done! Algrim Whitefang (talk) 00:51, January 28, 2013 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang Thanks! Thank you for your kind words sir, and don't worry I won't be leaving anytime soon, and if I ever do I'll be sure to at least tell you. I'd also like to say that other than a 2 vehicle pages that will be short (due to lack of information) the only other Imperial pages that need done are the following emplacements: Turret Emplacements, Hydra Platform, Manitcore Platform, Hyperios Air Defense Platform, Tarantula Sentry Gun, and the Sabre Sentry Gun Platform. After I finish with these I will finally move on to Chaos vehicles. One more thing, if you or Algrim happen to come across a copy of Imperial Armour Volume One - Imperial Guard (2nd Edition) could you please let me know, just about every single Imperial Guard vehicle is updated in that book and it would help keep their pages up to date. Thanks again. RE: Top Content Problem Yeah, just edit MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation and change most_popular and highest_ratings to Most Popular and Highest Ratings. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 17:38, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :It's referring to these 3 lines, which you'll need to remove (and which don't appear on the nav menu anyway). JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 16:25, January 29, 2013 (UTC) *#category1# *#category2# *#category3# ::I would suggest either shortening the text of 'The Emperor of Mankind' or putting 'Recent blog posts' under the Community menu. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 16:34, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Achievements first off i'd like to thank you, and the rest of your crew, for making this superbly detailed and entertaining wiki - thank you. i've only been on this wiki for a few months now (it's actually the only wiki i visit) but i was working towards being the 4th person to contribute for 100 days in a row - i was over 60 - but due to my own mistake i have to start over. i've got into the routine of contributing just after 12 midnight just in case i forget to do so through the day or if i am unexpectedly busy, but my clock needed resetting and i set it to 12ish when it was actually 11ish and thus contributed an hour too early and then i didn't contribute the rest of the day because i 'knew' i'd done so after 12pm - like i said my own fault and i accept that. i was wondering if my mistake can be rectified? if it's easily rectified that is. but don't worry if it can't be or if you won't, i will still be getting the achievement eventually but i probably won't be the 4th one to do so (woe is me). understand though that i'm an xbox gamer and an achievement junkie and simply leaving this message gets me another achievement :) and again - thanks to one and all for the time, effort and love that has gone, and is going, into making this wiki what it is - second to none. Callummacdonald79 (talk) 13:29, April 4, 2013 (UTC)callum Necrons... http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Shas%27o%27Kais/Necron_Pages:_To_Do_List See the second half for a list of Necron fluff pages that the wiki probably needs. I will be doing the top half of pages alternately with Tau, and thought I might leave the second half for...someone else...to do if they wanted to. =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 08:32, June 17, 2013 (UTC) The top half of the list has all the new orpheus stuff and general special character pages which I will be doing alternately with Tau. I'll see about the historical event pages, although they probably won't appear for a very long time coming. Tau Drones should be ready for upload soon... =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 07:08, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Quotes Montonius, do you want a Necron and Tau quote pages? Just pages listing all the quotes relevant to each race where they can be collectively grouped? =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 06:13, July 8, 2013 (UTC) For Necrons, I would estimate roughly 10-20, possibly more. For Tau, about 20-30-40. I haven't counted yet. =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 13:14, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Mercy on me sir, not the Imperial quotes! Theres so many.... I'll consider the idea again after...Tyranids I guess? =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 13:19, July 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: Salamanders Hey Monti, In regards to the Salamanders having slower reflexes than other Astartes, is mentioned in the Deathwatch: First Founding on pages 21-22 under Genetic Inheritance as well as the Index Astartes IV: Promethean Warriors - The Salamanders Space Marine Chapter. Algrim Whitefang (talk) 23:33, July 10, 2013 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang A Delayed Thank you Well, I'm a month late in saying this, sorry for not saying this earlier, I didn't notice until recently. Anyway, thanks for reversing rid of that anon that edited my page, the fanon has had quite a few vandalism cases recently, and it appears the vandals don't appreciate me ruining "their fun". But yeah, thanks again! Solomus-BlackWingMy Talk 19:20, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the Notice! Hey Montonius! Thank you for the notice concerning editing the Wiki! I would also like to leave a big thanks for the amazing job you are doing with the wiki. The Emperor protects the souls of the faithful! ~~ Thulekh the Bloddy Prince~~ Commander Farsight & RE: Thank You I'm sorry Montonius but some of the information you have added to the Commander Farsight page is incorrect and goes against much of the Tau ethos in fluff. If you want me to fully update the page, then I'll put it as my next project. =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 09:28, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Just so you know, all of the Tau units (that are not infantry like Fire Warriors, Pathfinders, Ethereals, etc.) are finished, except for very newly released XV107 R'Varna Battlesuit page which is my next priority. And you may not have read the Farsight Enclaves book yet, but virtually all of the fluff in it belongs on the Commander Farsight page (so a lot of pages). I myself would very much like to do the page, and also save you time, and also because there are many small (correct) nuances about previous Tau fluff I can add to clarify certain areas. When I update it, I add all the Farsight Enclave info as close to word-to-word as possible, whilst integrating all of 3rd, 4th, and 6th ed Tau codex fluff into it along the way. Oh, and I really appreciate the thank you. The armament part of every page always took the longest, and it didn't help that some types of wargear changed type during the 6th ed update, as well as even more being added. =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 08:19, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Ummm... the intro is nothing but codex text. It is essentially the 6th ed codex profile, except bulked out slightly with a few sentences from the 3rd and 4th ed codices. I didn't change it very much, just inserted sentences from the older sources and fixed grammar/descriptions to flow around them. =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 05:41, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Fire Raptor You're most welcome sir! I'll be making the pages for the Avenger Bolt Cannon, the Blood Angels Revelation-class Missile, and Quad Heavy Bolter soon, but not the Reaper Battery, as I don't know what it is or even what it looks like (I think it may by a Quad Reaper Autocannon). They should put pictures of it up when the model goes up for order on their website. Also, the source for the Fire Raptor Destroyer is in one of the Badab War books, but I looked for an hour and couldn't find the exact page. It was only mentioned in passing in some paragraph but like a fool I didn't write the page number, only its name. The Fire Raptor itself is mentioned though on the page number I put in the sources. I'll look for it some more when I have time. Vforvendetta1 (talk) 22:10, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Reforging the Link In days past the Warhammer 40,000 Wiki and the Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki were sister wikis. I would like to propose reestablishing this, where both wikis featured the other upon their front page. --'KhalaelMy Talk' 07:49, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Priority Edit Requests Please place all Priority Edit requests for me below in the form of a link to the page you wish to be edited: *Tau Wargear (cut-and-paste job)